The embodiments herein relate generally to refuse containers.
Refuse containers are designed to collect trash or other items a user wishes to discard. Refuse containers often comprise a lid pivotably mounted to a container body. In most instances, a handle is affixed to the container body near the pivotal connection of the lid and body. One common problem faced by individuals is the unintentional opening of the lid, which may occur due to environmental factors such as wind, animals, or other causes. In addition, refuse containers sometimes tip over, which causes the lid to open and permit the stored trash to fall out to the ground.
There exists a variety of refuse container lid locking devices as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,094,358, 5,599,050, 8,313,126, 7,597,365, 6,666,485, 5,474,341, 5,415,314 and 5,772,264, and U.S. Patent Application Publications 2014/0238990 and 2013/0093196. However, these devices are limited because the majority of them are coupled to the front loading side of the container and require drilling holes into the container, thereby damaging it in the process. In addition, none of these devices are mounted to the handle of the refuse container. Instead, these devices are positioned on the front loading side of the container or other exposed area, which increases the chance the devices become damaged from contact with cars, refuse collection trucks, or the like.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a locking apparatus for a refuse container lid that overcomes the limitations of the prior art, which minimizes damage to both the container and apparatus. There is a further need for a locking apparatus that limits the rotation of the container lid when in an unlocked configuration.